O Acaso
by VitoriaClare
Summary: Nessa fic, onde o que prevalece é a magia do amor e a dor da realidade. Lhes contarei a história de Sasuke e Hinata, um casal que desfrutou de ambas as coisas.


Garota? – o menino chamou, mas não houve resposta.

Com isso, ele se sentiu desprezado, se perguntou quem era a garota estúpida que não o respondia. Continuou caminhando em direção a ela, que estava escorada em uma árvore, uma das muitas que haviam na pequena e humilde vila.

- Garota? – chamou mais alto, e mesmo assim, novamente não houve resposta da parte da menina.

Novamente se perguntou quem era a estúpida que não o respondia. Queria ela ser melhor que ele? Não. Não poderia. Ele era um dos melhores, sem dúvida, a camiseta que usava, com o emblema de seu clã em suas costas, denunciava isso. Um dos clãs mais ricos e poderosos de Tóquio.

O moreno andou mais um pouco, antes só conseguia identificar o casaco beje, agora podia ver as curtas madeixas azuladas que tal menina tinha. Um lampejo de memória o envolveu. Era a Hyuuga. Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Sentiu-se um idiota por chamá-la de estúpida, mesmo que não soubesse que era ela quando o disse, ou pensou, no caso.

Aproximou-se da garota que até então tinha os olhos lacrados, a face pálida estava vermelha e inchada, percebeu que a Hyuuga dormia, "Por isso não me respondeu.", pensou, e xingou-se novamente por tê-la chamado de estúpida.

Agora estava em pé, frente à garota adormecida. Agachou-se e passou levemente a ponta dos dedos frios pela face avermelhada de Hinata. "Estava chorando.", "Ela chorou até adormecer.".

Ao proferir tais palavras em pensamento, o Uchiha sentiu pena da garota. Não fazia idéia do por que ela havia chorado, e nem mesmo o porquê dela ter escolhido tal lugar para chorar e desabafar as magoas. Apenas sabia que tais decisões havia feito ambos se encontrarem aquela tarde.

- Hinata? – Ele chamou calmo.

- Hum..? – Ela respondeu ainda sonolenta, abrindo seus olhos de cristal.

- Vamos. – Sasuke disse. Mesmo que nunca tivera uma conversa com Hinata, ele a chamou como se fossem amigos há anos.

A Hyuuga não respondeu, nem se mexeu, acreditava até mesmo que havia parado de respirar. O que Sasuke fazia ali? Como a havia encontrado? Por que a acordou ao invés de fingir que nem a conhecia e ter ido embora? Por quê? Por que tudo aquilo?

Como o Uchiha não obteve resposta, chamou-a mais uma vez, e novamente não obteve a resposta de Hinata. Começava a chamar que a garota era uma louca antissocial e que estava brincando com ele. Até que seus olhos escuros se encontraram com os olhos de cristal dela. Sentiu-se intrigado. Como tais olhos poderiam ser tão... Tão... Tão claros? Pareciam de vidro.

E foi nesse momento que Sasuke olhou profundamente nos olhos de vidro de Hinata e percebeu que não eram de vidro, mas na verdade eram um espelho. Para Sasuke eram. O Uchiha pôde ver exatamente a face curiosa que ele exibia naquele momento. Pôde ver também que seus sentimentos de dor transpareciam naquela cara boba que ele exibia.

Com o olhar de Sasuke preso ao seu, Hinata viu-se obrigada a olhar nos olhos escuros e frios do Uchiha, no começo achou-se incapaz de fazer tal coisa, mas ao olhar bem, ela pôde ver os olhos que antes pareciam negros tomarem um tom bobo, levemente azulado, ou até mesmo cinzento. Eles pareciam estar clareando.

Foi então que Hinata entendeu que o clarear dos olhos de Sasuke, era devido estarem fixos aos seus. Os ombres esbranquiçados da garota reluziam nos negros do garoto.

- Algum pro... Problema, Sasuke? – com uma coragem vinda não se sabe da onde, Hinata perguntou ainda entretida nos ombres cinzentos do jovem.

- Sim, a um problema. – Sasuke respondeu, e um pequeno sorriso de lado enfeitou os lábios do garoto.

- E... Qua... Qual é? – Hinata sentiu-se constrangida com o pequeno sorriso do Uchiha. Podia ver pela expressão do mesmo que era um... Sorriso sincero.

Ao ver seu sorriso refletido nos olhos de Hinata, pôde constatar a verdadeira felicidade que sentia, era tudo sincero demais. A dor se foi, dando lugar a uma felicidade boba, que o deixava mais bobo ainda. Quando percebeu tudo isso, o sorriso do Uchiha apenas alargou-se.

Hinata sentiu algo acender em seu peito. Era como fogo. Chegava a doer, de tão forte. O que estava acontecendo? O que deveria fazer? Sentiu-se tentada a beijar Sasuke. Mas não o faria. Nem mesmo conseguia se mexer, voltara a ficar sem respirar.

O Uchiha, vendo que aquilo tudo era demais até mesmo pra ele. Não agüentou e levou novamente uma das mãos ao rosto agora pálido da Hyuuga.

- Se importa? – Ele perguntou.

- Por fa... Favor. – Hinata disse, num sussurro.

E assim, Uchiha Sasuke tomou para si, pela primeira vez, os lábios de Hyuuga Hinata.


End file.
